Trouble
by Keri Maxwell
Summary: What happens when a half-demon literally falls into Kagome's room? He was running from something, but he can't remember what. In fact, he can't remember anything...


bleh...nother story....this one sounds a lot like Stars at first...but hopefully, they are quite different. ne ways.  
  
mmmkay....warnings! inu-yasha will be half-demon! demons will exist in modern times, but they're pretty rare. kagome comes from a line of mikos/guy mikos(?), but doesn't have many powers! most of the characters will be in here. humans dont like demons, so.....they dont like half-demons either! demons dont like humans! no one enslaves anyone! *sigh* alright. i think thats everything. n.n  
  
Description: What happens when a half-demon literally falls into Kagome's room? He was running from something, but he can't remember what. In fact, he can't remember anything...  
  
oooo....ominous.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*Trouble*~  
  
*  
  
Inu-yasha knew who was chasing him. Naraku was close. Very close. So close, that a moment's hesitation would mean his life. He could sense Naraku right behind him, and his evil aura was gathering around his feet. It was all he could do to just barely stay ahead. So what better thing to do than keep running?  
  
And run he did.  
  
He ran along the rooftops of office buildings, hardly touching them before launching himself into the air once more. The wind blew his hair into his face, making it difficult to see where he was going. Thunder and lightning clashed overhead, threatening a downpour. Finally able to get a little ahead by hitching a ride on top of a commuter train, Inu-yasha dared a look behind him.  
  
Naraku was not far behind him, tailing the train, his aura corroding the metal of the back car. Inu-yasha could feel his glare piercing through him and his arrogant smirk taunted him. Naraku knew he would not lose. The half- breed was his. And once he was gone, he would be able to search for the jewel without any interferences.  
  
It would not be long now.....  
  
Inu-yasha was jolted from his quick rest when he felt the train begin to slow. The station sat up ahead, and beyond that, suburbs. He knew that even farther than those there was forest. The forest would be his chance. It would either allow him to hide, or slow him down and let him be killed. He leapt into the air just as the train arrived. It didn't matter either way. Naraku was chasing him to the forest, and there was nowhere else to go. Naraku was on his heels again, but now, he had his underling, Kagura, now that she had returned, throwing attacks at him. Inu-yasha pulled a number of intricate moves to avoid the blades, knowing that had he not been on such an adrenaline rush, he would be dead on the road, two miles back.  
  
Inu-yasha touched down once more, but when he sprang into the air, he saw a house that appeared to be glowing. Deciding it couldn't hurt, he changed his direction slightly to head to the light. Kagura threw her blades at him once more, and once he had dodged all of them, or at least most, Inu-yasha saw them break against the light surrounding the house. Perfect...a definite safe haven. Inu-yasha put on an extra burst of speed, despite his new injuries, and leapt directly into the sphere of light. He would have danced for joy if it weren't for the sudden immense pain.  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
Inu-yasha felt as though gravity had increased, and his head was pounding. He shut his eyes in pain, but when he opened them, his vision was blurred. All thoughts halted, his entire mind focused on the intense thudding in his brain. Which was why it took him a few minutes to realize that the sky and Naraku were getting further and further away.  
  
He was falling....  
  
Inu-yasha closed his eyes again and let unconsciousness claim him.  
  
"You can't hide forever..."  
  
~*^*~  
  
Kagome had just come home from her date with the charming-if-not-slightly- dull Houjo. It had been a perfectly enjoyable afternoon, but now it was over. Thank goodness. Try as she might, Kagome just couldn't find what her friends thought was so appealing about Houjo. Sure, he had his looks, and he was very thoughtful and caring, but just....so....dull! She sighed and headed on the way to her room. The television was on in the living room, and Kagome could hear a news report about citywide damage from an unknown source. Hm...interesting, but that wouldn't stop Kagome from a nice shower and a change of clothes. She paused mid-step when thunder rolled across the sky, but quickly resumed her trek. Upon entering her room, she sighed again and flopped on her bed. It was so nice to relax.....  
  
Until something crashed through your ceiling.  
  
Kagome screamed at the sudden noise, debris and rain, not to mention the fact that a body caused it. She continued to shriek as she ran down the stairs to her mother.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi rushed out of the kitchen, wringing her hands in a dishtowel, to find her daughter in near hysterics at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"A person just fell into my room! It was nice and quiet and then BAM! There it was! I was so scared!" Kagome kept babbling while her mother began shushing her. Mrs. Higurashi held Kagome's shoulders and rubbed her back to help her calm down.  
  
"It's alright. Come on, if someone crashed through your roof, I'm sure that they might need some help. Come on, let's go." Presented with people in need, Kagome had a hard time refusing, and so she reluctantly followed her mother up the stairs, even if she was still a tad shaky.  
  
The two females reached Kagome's room, and peered in through the door that Kagome had left slightly ajar in her frantic dash. Mrs. Higurashi slowly pushed the creaking door open, allowing the two to get a good look at the room.  
  
There was a gaping hole in the ceiling about four feet wide, the debris of which had been scattered across the room. A few shingles were laying on her bed and desk, as well as a lot of dust, but most of it was directly beneath the hole. Not to mention a body. Kagome gasped when she saw it, suddenly afraid for its well being, even if it did crash through her ceiling. It lay in the center of her room, covered in dust (as well as a two-by-four and shingles), absolutely motionless. The drizzle worsened to full-fledged rain, and the figure looked even worse for the wear when it was soggy. But despite it all, Kagome was drawn to the person's silver hair.  
  
She took a tentative step forward, making sure to avoid any rubble, and slowly made her way over to it. Mrs. Higurashi followed after her, but bypassed the figure in order to check the ceiling as well as the rest of the room. When Kagome reached the figure, she gingerly held out a hand to brush the hair out of its face. Once she got a good look at it, she gasped again.  
  
"Kagome? Are they alright?" Kagome's mother kneeled next to her.  
  
"It's...it's a guy!" Her mother nearly rolled over laughing. "Mom! It's not funny! I could have sworn it was a girl with that hair!" Kagome huffed, but resumed her inspection. When her mother turned back to her own inspection, Kagome couldn't resist running her hands through this stranger's hair. But it wasn't long before she noticed something strange. He had dog-ears! At this, Kagome let out a small squeak, which caught her mother's attention again.  
  
"What is it now, Kagome?" She looked down from where she stood perched on a chair.  
  
"He has little dog ears!" Kagome pulled one for emphasis, which made the figure let out a small whimper.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "Kagome...I think that hurts. And of course he has dog-ears. You didn't think he was human, did you?" She thought for a moment. "Why don't we take him down to the guest bedroom. It wouldn't be good to just let him lay here all night, now would it?" With that, she climbed off the chair walked over to the person's head.  
  
Kagome, however, was a little puzzled. "Why couldn't we just take to the hospital?"  
  
"Kagome, don't be silly. I know that we've been safe from them, but not everyone has a had a great past with demons. They would most likely not even admit him." She looked at Kagome to see her nod in understanding, then smiled. "Now, come on. Help me lift him."  
  
"Okay, Mom." She smiled also and positioned herself to support his weight.  
  
*  
  
~*^*~  
  
It took a while, but Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome were finally able to get the person into the guest bedroom. Shortly thereafter, Mrs. Higurashi left to go pick Sota up from a friend's house, leaving Kagome alone with their new resident. She tried to avoid him for a while, but eventually made her way to his bedside. She pulled up a chair and sat down, intent on staying a while.  
  
She studied him, noticing the many cuts on his face and arms did not seem as bad as they once had, and his soggy hair was beginning to dry out. Kagome marveled at the fact that his hair didn't frizz when it dried, rather it lied flat like it had never gotten wet. She noted the slow, steady breathing, and hoped that it wouldn't stop, and that he would open his eyes.  
  
When the figure continued to lie still, she decided to take a look at the wallet they had found with him. She flipped it open and began peering through, though she admitted to herself that she felt a little intrusive doing so. He only had about $20, and no pictures of anyone. There was a credit card and a driver's license identifying him as 'Inu-yasha'. But beyond that, there was little else. Kagome sighed. Nothing too interesting about this guy past the fact that he had fallen through her ceiling not even an hour ago. Kagome rested her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees and stared at the demon, er...Inu-yasha. Her eyes traveled to his ears again, and she found the urge to touch them irresistible. So she did. Though she felt silly doing it, Kagome couldn't help but notice the fine fur that covered them, as well as the silky hair around them. Blushing, Kagome removed her hands, but continued to watch her new ward long into the night and well after her mother returned.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*__ ( | | ) BEHOLD! (___) the furry marshmallow.  
  
alrighty-o then.....not much of inu-yasha....but he'll wake up next chapter...i promise! its just that if i put the next bit in here, it would take too bloody long and i seem to have a problem with making long chapters.....i just can't do it! *sigh* but its only 300 words short of 2000! okay.....so thats a lot...leave me alone... ne-ways....R&R the marshmallow commands you....  
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell 


End file.
